Celcius
by Alex-Wind
Summary: NO tiene nada que ver con YYH simplemente es una historia que pertenece a una amiga no es que ella la haya escrito, sino que ella es parte de ella xP y como la iba a destruir alcencé a salvarla y decidípublicarla oo a ver cuánto me dura el gusto xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo se, no tiene NADA que ver con YYH; ustedes lean y espero q les guste uouU**_

**_Por cierto, yo no lo escribi, solo le arregle el formato o.o y me apropie de los derechos de autor XD_**

* * *

_**CELCIUS**_

"_Hay historias que nunca debieron escribirse, y otras que jamás debieron siquiera contarse, pero hay historias que si no se conocen, no vale la pena que hubieran existido."_

_Jammaletthe._

_CELCIUS._

En ocasiones es tan normal el poder escribir sobre lo que uno desee, gente, lugares, sucesos, pensamientos, poemas, sueños, mentiras, desilusiones… tanto que contar. Pero hace mucho, antes de que el tiempo fuera contabilizado, la mente perversa de algún ser desconocido, ideó una historia donde los sueños y las esperanzas de la gente es lo que menos importa, lo importante es... lo importante es... en ocasiones pienso que ni él sabía qué era lo importante. Un ser sin pensamientos ni remordimientos, que sólo veía a los personajes como piezas de ajedrez para poder terminar de marcar la línea de una historia principal...

Todo comenzó cerca del segundo periodo escolar de la secundaria, él llegó... siempre la gente nueva es demasiado notoria, pero él sólo entró al salón, se sentó justo hasta adelante, y aún así... nadie se dio cuenta de su existencia, quizás porque nadie se daba cuenta de mi existencia, fue por lo que yo me di cuenta de la suya... sólo me acerqué, y antes de que yo le pudiera dar el cordial saludo de la mañana, me dio datos que nunca creí que una persona te daría tan repentinamente.

-Me llamo Héctor, trece años, de un lugar muy lejos, no, si, si, si, no, y azul oscuro en ese orden.

Cada una de esas palabras respondían a cada una de las preguntas que llevaba en mente¿cómo es que él podía saber qué era lo que había dentro de mi cabeza? Por alguna extraña razón siempre supe que nunca me lo diría… sólo me volteó a ver y me respondió que esas preguntas siempre eran las que le preguntaban cuado llegaba a un mismo lugar... ¿el por qué? Él mismo dijo que no lo sabía…

Un chico sencillo, cabello de color oscuro, siempre intenté adivinar el color, café o quizá negro... sus ojos eran pequeños y aún así los cubría con el cabello, debíamos traerlo corto deseo aclarar, peor aún así él lo traía largo y a los profesores no les importaba... era inteligente, de un minuto era su record, problemas desconocidos para él mismo, su mente los analizaba y los respondía en tan sólo un minuto, sólo un problema le había ganado, y era uno hecho por él mismo, un problema que no había respondido en tan sólo un minuto, y temo, aún no puede responder.

Una persona muy interesante, sin prejuicios, muchos creen que los grandes genios no viven en nuestro mundo, pero temo, nosotros éramos los que no vivíamos en su mundo... muchos dirían que es lo mismo, pero no siempre lo mismo es igual. Entramos juntos al club de ciencias... ¿Por qué había un club de ciencias en la secundaria si absolutamente nadie asistía?... A veces, al mirar la cara del profesor de física solo en su laboratorio jugando a ser un gran científico, siempre practicando su primera clase... no me era suficiente para responderme esa pregunta.

Nunca olvidaré la impresión del profesor al vernos entrar... sus ojos resplandecieron más que el color claro de su cabello, y con circo, maroma y teatro nos invitó a sentarnos… no habían pasado diez minutos de la clase cuando una chica de cabello hasta los hombros y con unos muy hermosos ojos entró a la clase corriendo y gritando que por favor detuvieran la clase porque no quería perder dato.

Su nombre era Yurubí… una muy interesante chica, muy impetuosa y bastante discreta a la vez.

Detrás de ella venía la figura de un varón… era su novio, eso nos dijo, el chico no tenía cara de científico, o de discreto, sólo se veía que había sido llevado a la fuerza y que lo habían hecho correr mucho...

Éramos el grupo de cerebritos, en eso no cabía la menor duda, casi dos años duramos juntos, Héctor, Yurubí, Jorge y yo... Daniel... por cierto... mi nombre. Ya estábamos entrando al tercer año de la preparatoria cuando en nuestro grupo de reunión entraba una figura que nadie pudo evitar notar, atravesando el salón, con los libros de un costado, sus lentes casi a punto de caer, el cabello de color canela y unos ojos de exactamente el mismo color, en serio, a diferencia de más de uno de nosotros ella se dio a notar de manera extra-natural, era su don, por donde pasaba le sonreía a todo el mundo como si en verdad los conociera, y la gente le respondía la sonrisa.

Casi nadie de los que estábamos ahí llegamos a creer que ella llegara y se sentara a nuestro lado, sonriéndome directamente a los ojos me dijo que su nombre era Lali, pero que la llamara Maru... y dándome su mano me preguntó mi nombre¿cómo le puedes responder a alguien que te deja atónito?... y ella, al no notar respuesta alguna mía, me dijo que quería unirse al grupo.

Así, los 5 integrantes del grupo Celcius ya estábamos completos... y así duraríamos juntos hasta la universidad. El cómo terminamos siendo todo un verdadero grupo de locos, es inexplicable. Todo inició cuando, entrando a la universidad, Maru llegó muy emocionada y nos comentó que había logrado conseguir una casa donde ella podía vivir completamente sola, que era una casa muy grande y que a ella le daba medio irse a vivir sola... es verdad, buena para hacer excusas no era... pero aún así todos nos ofrecimos a vivir con ella.

La primera impresión de la casa fue completamente positiva... todos nos quedamos atónitos ante la majestuosidad de una casa que estaba completamente pintada de amarillo con los adornos en color blanco, más de 6 habitaciones se notaban fácilmente, 5 baños para no tener problemas con el horario escolar, y dos pisos de recámaras para dividirnos sin ningún problema... el único disturbio se dio cuando Yuru intentó adueñarse de la torre que tenía la casa, siendo que de ella ya se había adueñado Maru.

Las divisiones se dieron sin ningún problema, pareciera que la casa había sido diseñada para nosotros... y a pesar de lo que todos los vecinos dijeron (que debo admitir, no teníamos ya que había un enorme patio para poder pasear), decidimos poner un letrero en la mera entrada de la casa que decía:

"_CENTRO OFICIAL DE REUNIÓN Y ESTABLECIMIENTO DEL GRUPO CELCIUS"_

Esa noche fue de risa total por cada vez que alguien que pasaba por ahí, veía las letras y se quedaba detenido, un grupo folclórico había que admitir, yo un simple nerdo, Héctor todo un verdadero científico, Yuru una mujer amante de la moda que estaba aferrada a hacer que Maru se quitara los suéteres de hombre que usaba por ropa de mujer decente (aunque, debo admitir que los sabía vestir de maravilla), Jorge, un chico muy sensible que amaba las computadoras y que se la mantenía en ellas, jugando con los hacker's a tirarles los programas, Maru, que sólo se la pasaba en su habitación checando no sé qué videos y escribiendo no sé qué cosa, con sus cálculos y sus llaves, una mujer obsesiva con la limpieza que nos obligaba a levantarnos a las 6 de la mañana para dejar la casa limpia para poder ir a desayunar a los desayunos ejecutivos que ella pichaba, y yo... que sólo me encargaba de escribir lo que sucedía a diario, porque siempre supe, que ésta historia, debía ser conocida por el resto del mundo.

Ante éste inicio-introducción muy amplio... deseo iniciar ésta historia que, temo, es demasiado cansada, pero aún así... bien... mejor júzguenla.

**_CELCIUS, PARTE #1_**

Usaré sólo iniciales para los nombres de los personajes principales.

M.- (Bajando rápidamente las escaleras y gritando con mucha emoción) ¡Día uno de clases, bellezas¡Arriba!

Y.- Por favor... ¿No puedes simplemente omitir el hecho de que...? (La mira fijamente al salir del cuarto) ¿Qué traes puesto?

M.- ¿Te gusta? Es un traje muy lindo que me compré en las vacaciones.

Y.- Pero... puedo ver tu cintura... (Aún en shock)

M.- Si... ya ni recordaba que yo tenía cintura.

H.- ¿De qué te quejas, Yuru? Creí que te gustaba verla con ropa de mujer...

Y.- Si... pero cuando no va a ir a un lado mío opacándome en un lugar lleno de chicos lindos...

J.- Te oí, Yuru...

Y.- Pero si sabes que es broma... n.nU

H.- Es mejor que ya nos marchemos o no vamos a alcanzar a llegar a la escuela... u.u y ya dos semestres de llegar tarde todos los lunes a la universidad no es bello.

M.- Sip… n.n es mejor que ya nos marchemos.

En ese instante las palabras sobraron y todos salimos de la casa, y, apagando las luces nocturnas del letrero del grupo Celsius, Maru fue la última en subirse al coche, y aunque ella es la que maneja... nunca comprendimos cómo es que nuestra flojera era tal, que siendo que tres de nosotros teníamos auto, siempre nos gustaba ir en el auto último modelo de ella y... de acuerdo... creo que era eso, su coche era genial y era genial bajarnos en la universidad todos juntos de ese gran deportivo convertible de color negro.

H.- De acuerdo, todos aquí a las 6 de la tarde para irnos a donde necesitemos irnos¿ok?

Todos.- ¡Si!

M.- (Susurrándole a Yuru) Está nervioso...

Y.- Ya lo noté, nunca es tan redundante con sus palabras...

Y después de éste comentario, cada uno de nosotros nos dividimos a nuestras clases y al edificio que nos correspondía. Héctor deseaba ser todo un químico, yo por mi parte, sólo querría ser un buen ingeniero, Jorge un arquitecto, así que nuestros salones eran contiguos, mientras que Maru entraba a la clase de medicina, Yuru sólo se metía a la academia de danza... eso era lo que ella quería ser, toda una buena bailarina que viajara por el mundo y la mundera y sólo eso... u.u en más de una ocasión creímos que realmente pensaba casarse con un chico rico y que él la mantuviera por siempre y para siempre.

Esa noche fue especial, del grupo de medicina nos llamaron urgentemente, Maru había sufrido un grave accidente... resultaba que ella tenía anemia, ya casi tenía leucemia, y el mal casi era irreversible... ¿Cómo es que alguien como ella podía tener ese tipo de mal? Todos nos observábamos como tratando de entender cómo es que nadie se pudo dar cuenta de que ella padecía de anemia...

Esa noche fue demasiado larga, quisimos turnarnos el hospital pero era imposible, todos queríamos estar con ella, y es que ver a alguien como ella en una cama y con respirador era una imagen demasiado fuerte para nosotros.

H.- ¿Alguien sabe cómo fue que esto sucedió?

Y.- ¿A qué te refieres?

H.- Dime cuántas veces esa mujer se ha cortado...

Y.- No recuerdo una sola vez.

J.- Ella nunca se ha cortado, siempre ha sido muy precavida.

H.- Es exactamente a eso a lo que me refiero¿cuántas posibilidades habían de que ella terminara encajándose ese bisturí?

D.- Es verdad, tú llegaste antes que nosotros. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho qué era lo que había sucedido?

H.- No tenían la necesidad de saberlo.

En ese instante todos lo miramos como si fuera un enemigo más, pero él tenía dentro de su cabeza muchas interrogantes, y ese aspecto lo había tenido desde las tres horas anteriores, así que más de uno ya sabíamos que él no iba a soltar palabra. Él sabía algo que el resto no sabíamos... pero... ¿qué era? En ese instante, el médico salió con un rostro en verdad desconcertante, un rostro que no sabría cómo explicar, son esos gestos que una persona hace cuando en verdad ha visto lo insólito, o ha perdido algo en verdad muy valioso. Y con esa cara de desconcierto se acercó.

Médico.- Necesito hablar con ustedes, lo que sucede es que...—y tras un largo suspiro, en el cual creo a más de uno le cruzaron ideas extrañas por la cabeza, él comenzó a balbucear cosas extrañas—. Lo que sucede, es que en todos mis años de médico jamás me he encontrado con algo como esto. Sus síntomas de anemia son los más comunes, pérdida de sangre, caída de las defensas, aumento de glóbulos blancos que se apoderan de los glóbulos rojos, y el aumento de las células malas que dañan las paredes de las venas; pero... hay algo extraño en éste caso en particular. Todo se puede arreglar con tan sólo un transplante de sangre, pero... no conozco una persona en todo el planeta que tenga el tipo de sangre que ella tiene.

Y tras la mirada atónita de todos, Héctor se había marchado directo hacia la habitación de Maru, sin importarle si acaso alguien o algo se metía en su camino.

H.- ¿Qué diablos te sucede¿Por qué no me dijiste que era lo que te sucedía?

M.- (De pie sobre la ventana) No comprendo a qué te refieres.

H.- Lo sabes perfectamente, no te creo tan tonta...

En ese instante ella volteó y se dejaron ver dos ojos de color violeta que brillaban al unísono con los dos brazaletes de sus manos.

M.- ¿Desde cuándo tú lo sabes?

H.- Tuve sospechas desde un inicio, desde que estábamos en la secundaria, no hay muchas chicas en el mundo que vivan solas, con dinero, y que además tengan un buen autoestima siendo científicos sin familia.

M.- Yo no debo preguntar en todo caso¿o si?

H.- En éste punto yo creo que ya debes de saber incluso de qué colonia vengo.

M.- ¿Tú sabes de cuál vengo yo?

H.- Agradezco saber que eres una bruja.

En mi mente sólo trataba de comprender el mensaje que entre los dos personajes se gritaban, pero tras oír la palabra "bruja"... fue como si algo me golpeara, y desviara mi mirada directo hacia Yuru y Jorge quienes comenzaron a brillar casi al unísono y crearon una ligera membrana con partículas estáticas que se mantenían suspendidas, una membrana que cubría todo el edificio y rodeaba ligeramente mi cuerpo, era casi como haber obtenido una segunda piel... pero... ¿Qué era?

Y.- Detente, Héctor. Si vas a juzgar a alguien, hazlo conmigo...

J.- ¿Qué tal yo¿O me vas a decir que en algún momento yo te había dicho que soy hechicero?...

Su mirada atónita los vio a los dos fijamente y luego me volteó a ver a mí con unos ojos de furia eterna, se sentía engañado, y sus ojos lo mostraban, pero... ninguno de nosotros sabía que el otro era hechicero, y en ese instante descubrí que yo era un bicho raro, yo soy, he sido, y seré por siempre sólo un mortal más que a lo más aspiraba a tener una familia y un buen empleo.

M.- Él no es un hechicero, Héctor, de todos él es el único que jamás se encargó de engañar al otro.

D.- No comprendo... ¿Todo este tiempo todos ocultaron el hecho de tener magia?

Y.- De hecho, en mi caso yo no tenía que ocultar nada, no soy hechicera, soy aprendiz.

J.- Y yo hace ya un tiempo que me gradué, me gradué en mi primera vida, y en mi primer combate mortal me asesinaron y terminé en la Tierra.

D.- ¿Y tú, Héctor?

H.- Hechicero graduado con honores, quinta dimensión, primera reencarnación, asesinado por una tal Jammaletthe—y volteó a ver súbitamente a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de él, como intentando acusarla de culpabilidad.

M.- ¿Te refieres a mí?—se acercó sólo dos pasos para poder alejarse del reflejo de la luna—. En lo personal, recuerdo que por lo único que te dabas cuenta de en donde estaba era por mi perfume, y tengo cerca de un año de vivir contigo y nunca te diste cuenta de mi presencia. Te veías mucho mejor con el cabello morado.

H.- (Tras arrojar una llave hacia la cara de Maru y ésta ser repelida por un campo magnético, sólo se alcanzó a ver un ligero resplandor de donde salió la figura de un hechicero de cabello largo y morado con ojos negros como el carbón y un ataque directo hacia Maru, la cual no se movió ni un centímetro) ¿No planeas defenderte?

M.- No tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, si en verdad deseas asesinarme¿qué caso tiene moverme de éste lugar? Mátame y acaba con tu rencor, luego, explícales a los presentes por qué es que yo te asesiné en tu vida pasada.

Eran todas palabras sin sentido, y aún así entre ellos se entendían, había que romper un silencio de casi tres minutos¿pero cómo puedes romper un silencio que es capaz de carcomerte? Un silencio creado por cuatro hechiceros... lo único que por mi mente ocurrió era tratar de retroceder y escapar, olvidarme del grupo de locos que estaban frente a mí... pero no hubiera dado si acaso tres pasos, cuando la barrera me provocó un choque eléctrico lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el grito más espantoso de mi vida se escapara, era imposible sentir más dolor que el que en ese momento sentía, era el dolor interno de saber que en todo en lo que creías se desmoronaba poco a poco frente a tus ojos, y el dolor externo de sentir el flujo de electrones correr por todo tu cuerpo.

Todos corrieron intentando sacarme del embrollo en el que me había metido, pero la energía ahí acumulada sólo provocó una explosión, y cerca de 50 personas en el hospital murieron a causa de ese estallido, y en mis recuerdos sólo alcanzo a ver a Maru cayendo por la ventana y a nadie a quien le importe ir por ella.

Casi dos días después de lo sucedido desperté en el club Celcuis, y los tres estaban cuidándome, me refiero a Héctor, Yuru y Jorge, grave fue mi error cuando intenté preguntar por Maru, ya que los tres bajaron la mirada y me dijeron que ella se encontraba en la habitación de Yuru en cuidados intensivos, que habían logrado convencer a un grupo de científicos del Reino de la Magia para que la vinieran a ver.

Las palabras no terminaron de correr por sus labios cuando mi necesidad de ir a verla era más que mis ganas de preguntar por qué nunca me habían dicho que eran a lo menos intento de hechiceros, y así mis piernas corrieron por los tres pisos que tuve que bajar para poder llegar a la habitación de Yuru para ver el espectáculo que la gente ahí estaba propiciando, instrumentos corrían de un lado al otro, todos intentando mantener la sangre en su lugar, y los cables que atravesaban el cuerpo de Maru eran más que los que nunca en mi vida hubiera visto si quiera en una gran empresa de telecomunicaciones, cerca de 500 cables atravesaban la piel de Maru y todos conectados a un aparato diferente.

-Lo siento, necesita salir de aquí.

Eso fue lo que un hombre desconocido me dijo mientras Jorge intentaba jalarme fielmente de mi playera. Y así me alejé de ese espectáculo poco a poco, y un poco más y un poco más y un poco más y un poco más, hasta que más no pude alejarme, mi necesidad era estar con la mujer que me había cuidado de cada gripe desde que vivía ahí, de cada raspón, y que se desvelaba conmigo, de la mujer que se echaba la culpa cuando en la secundaria me golpeaban y ella me defendía a puño cerrado. ¿Cómo dejas solo a alguien así? Corrí entre las personas y me acerqué a su cama, y, presionando fuertemente su mano, ella sólo abrió los ojos y, con esa mirada de amor eterno que tiene, me besó... la energía que corría entre mi cuerpo era mucha, y hubiera corrido por tiempo indefinido si no es porque un anciano la separó de mí y me sacó con gran rabia de la habitación.

-Una transfusión de magia fue lo que ella hizo, ella siente que ya está del otro lado del portal, y está tratando de mantener algo por que volver si es que vuelve—Héctor trató de explicarme en palabras muy complicadas el hecho de que ella intentaba regalarme parte de su magia para que yo la desarrollara, sólo porque ella deseaba... ¿Qué deseaba?

Y un día, sólo entré a esa habitación, necesitaba una explicación. Cuando todo el mundo se había alejado lo suficiente como para que no me sacaran, puse el botón y la vi, a ella, sujeta a más cables que la computadora de un hacker, y ella en el centro de todos los cables estaba suspendida en el aire, y al abrir sus ojos, toda la energía que despedía su auto-coraje fue lo único que me llamó la atención, todos los mecanismos comenzaron a datar información de una manera exorbitante, los papeles de información no dejaban de correr a mi alrededor, y ella sólo estaba ahí, viéndome, el reto de las miradas no dejó de correr, ella estaba ahí mirándome fielmente, y yo sólo la miraba para cuando todos los cables la soltaron y vi su figura desnuda bajar hasta tocar el suelo.

M.- Hola, Daniel.

D.- Hola... ¿Maru?

M.- ¿Te doy miedo? Es extraño¿verdad? Jamás creerías lo que dos meses de estar conectada a cerca de 4 computadoras y como 500 máquinas te pueden hacer. ¿Cómo te sientes con tus nuevos poderes? No has practicado¿o me equivoco?

D.- No... No he tenido tiempo.

M.- Tiempo es lo que sobra, y conforme pasen los años es algo que vas a descubrir, tu vida será muy larga, Daniel, y es mejor que te acoples al hecho de que ahora eres exactamente igual a el resto de los que vivimos en esta casa. Es un simple don que te quise dar... n.n en mi eterna fe espero que algún día los 5 podamos limar asperezas y entrar juntos al torneo de magia y hechicería como un solo equipo.

D.- ¿Por qué me lo dices?

M.- Porque he llamado a alguien que me hará el favor de tenerte en entrenamiento lo suficiente como para que cuando yo salga de esto me puedas mostrar qué es lo que has hecho...

D.- ¿Por qué?

M.- Por que me da miedo estar sola...

La gente comenzó a entrar a la habitación, y tras rodearme entendí que debía salir.

M.- No te vayas... por favor... (Abraza a Daniel) No quiero estar sola, me da miedo la soledad...

D.- Pero...

M.- Ellos ya se van, sólo vienen a recoger su instrumental.

D.- ¿Y tu tratamiento?

M.- No lo necesitaba desde un inicio, la única manera de remediar esto es que Héctor quite el hechizo de odio que puso en mí o que encontremos a una persona con el mismo tipo de sangre que yo poseo... n.n

D.- ¿Qué tipo de sangre poses...?

M.- (Soltando a Daniel) Es el tipo de sangre de los unidimensionales, sólo las personas que vivieron en la primera dimensión la poseen...

D.- ¿Y aún hay alguien de ese mundo...?

M.- Si, hay mucha gente que vivió en ese mundo, la gran mayoría de hechiceros de sangre pura la poseen, el único problema es que su sangre tiene que ser tan pura que nunca hayan reencarnado... n.n o mi cuerpo la rechazará... o.o soy muy delicada.

D.- Héctor…

M.- (Sonriendo) Héctor no me donaría su sangre así de eso dependiera su propia vida... además, su sangre no es pura... u.u es hijo de hechicero con sacerdotisa... u.u aja, aja.

D.- o.o Por eso él se molesta contigo.

M.- De hecho él se molesta conmigo porque le gané en el torneo de magia y hechicería que hubo antes de que los lobos existieran como para que pudieran hacer "Uhhhh".

D.- ¿En serio? O.o Pero, el torneo fue justo¿verdad?

M.- De hecho si... n.n el único problema es que no creo que a alguien le guste que una chica de 12 años de edad, 1.32 de estatura y ciega te gane... aja, aja.

D.- ¿Eras ciega...? o.o

M.- En mi segunda vida fui ciega... n.n o.o bien, en todo caso, sería mi primera vida... o.o En mi primer vida me tocó ser ciega... n.n

D.- ¿A qué te refieres...¿Por qué primera y no segunda…?

M.- Lo que sucede es que cuando recién naces no se considera una vida (Caminando hacia la puerta).

D.- ¿Por qué?

M.- Porque eres sólo un muy hermoso haz de luz... u.u y luego se encargan de que tú te hagas un cuerpo de apariencia humana, y luego comienzas a vivir... u.u aja, aja... Si no tienes apariencia humana, no cuenta como vida... n.n ¿Por qué? u.u No me preguntes... esa regla ya existía cuando yo nací... u.u aja, aja.

D.- o.o No lo sabía.

M.- Yo tampoco. (Cierra la puerta detrás de Daniel)

D.- ¿Me habrá churreado...? o.o

En la salida de esa habitación estaban el resto de los chicos ansioso de que yo les dijera una respuesta o algo por el estilo... o.o Pero¿qué les podía decir¿Que había visto algo de ella que nunca creí ver por debajo del corsete y la camisola que siempre usaba hasta para bañarse...? o.o ¿O les diría lo que ella me había dicho...? Decidí que era demasiada información para ellos y les dije que ella había decidido deshacerse de todos los científicos que la cuidaban porque ya se sentía mejor y planeaba sobrevivir con lo que ella pudiera.

Tres meses después, el club se volvió algo que no se podría explicar, ya a nadie le daba pena demostrar que era un hechicero, o aprendiz de... Todos sacaban sus báculos para pulirlos, sus bestias guardianes, los grandes libros de hechicería, la limpieza se hacía sola con magia, las pinturas de Héctor eran muy notorias, la flauta de Maru era lo que más me gustaba, y, sobre todo, ver entrenar a Jorge con Yuru para los exámenes de hechicería práctica era lo mejor. A mí me gustaba involucrarme, pero siempre me ponían a combatir con Maru porque ella era la más débil en ese momento y era bueno para ella y para mí.

Casi dos meses después había que volver a la rutina diaria, había que entrar a la Universidad, pero en ésta ocasión sería diferente, ella no iría con nosotros y, por el contrario, ella se quedaría en la casa, aburriéndose con sabrá Dios qué cosa.

Y.- Es extraño venir sin ella¿no?

J.- Si... pero no podemos traerla, recuerden que los médicos dijeron que era necesario mantenerla en cama...

D.- ¿Ustedes creen que ella se mantendrá en cama en verdad?

J.- No lo hacía cuando estábamos nosotros presentes, hay que dar gracias si es que ahorita se está haciendo de comer.

H.- Pues aunque ustedes no lo crean, ella está dormida...

Y.- Héctor, guarda tu báculo.

H.- Quiero que me digas cuántas personas en éste lugar sabrán que éste es un báculo mágico.

.- ¿Yo seria un gran ejemplo?

Todos volteamos a ver a esa persona al mismo tiempo

.- No deberías sacarlo aquí... alguien te puede denunciar con el _Centro de Control de Magia_, y sabiendo que hay una chica de ese centro de control en tu casa, es para que supieras que eso no se debe hacer.

H.- No comprendo.

.- Me refiero a Jammaletthe.

H.- ¿La conoces?

.- ¿A la princesa Jammaletthe¿Quién no?... es mejor que entres a clase... n.n

Ese era el tema de conversación ese día, cómo es que alguien conocía a Maru, y la conocía como Jammaletthe, su nombre anterior. n.n La hora de la comida en la cafetería fue genial ese día.

H.- ¿Alguien sabe por qué la mencionó como "princesa"?

D.- Te molesta¿no es así...? n.n

Y.- Pero... ella era... bien...

J.- No lo creo... (Sentándose en la silla)

Y.- ¿A qué te refieres?

J.- ¿Tiene carácter de princesa?

Y.- No...

D.- Entonces por obvias razones podemos asumir que no lo es... n.n

H.- Ella no es exactamente una princesa, pero era la única chica que en los años de los guerreros combatía... era conocida como la _Princesa del Báculo_, ella venía de una familia muy especial, nunca supe exactamente de cuál, pero se sabía que era muy poderosa.

D.- Entonces la llaman princesa por ser la única mujer que combatía en el torneo de artes místicas... o.o Mi madre combatía¿y qué?

H.- Corrijo, ella no es exactamente una princesa, pero era la única que en lo años de los guerreros, combatía... era conocida como la _Princesa del Báculo_, porque era la única que sacaba su báculo negro lleno de llaves y se postraba en el estadio de magia y artes negras de los demonios del inframundo y los usaba como juguetes de entrenamiento, y sabrá su familia, una muy poderosa la cual no se cuál sea, se tragaba las semillas de los demonios y las purificaba para hacerlas su poder mágico, un poder que no pudo controlar y la verdad, no sé qué pasó con ese poder, sólo supimos que se quedó ciega y que casi 10 años después me la encontré y casi quiso asesinarme, lo logró y ya estoy aquí, me encuentro con ella y ya está bien casi a punto de la muerte... termino mi corrección... u.u (Comiendo)

Y.- Díganme que alguien le entendió... .

J.- Eso quiere decir que no es exactamente un título, es sólo un sobrenombre.

H.- Yo nunca especifiqué eso, les digo, no sé cuál sea su familia, o si al menos tiene una. Sólo se sabía que su familia era muy poderosa, o al menos debía serlo para el poder que ella tenía, o dime¿cuántas personas pueden purificar una semilla del inframundo...? u.u

.- Conozco a otras tres personas que pueden hacerlo.

Y.- Bueno... ¿Quién eres tú y cómo es que siempre terminamos encontrándote?

.- Mi nombre es Valeria, y al contrario, yo los busco.

Y.- ¿Para qué? O.o

V.- Porque Héctor está con ustedes... n.n No me recuerdas¿verdad?

H.- ¿Debería?

V.- ¬.¬ Si.

H.- Pues no te recuerdo.

V.- Pues olvídate de una amiga si es lo que quieres.

H.- ¿Amiga?... o.o

V.- Eli, para recordarte...

Y, por primera vez, pudimos ver una mirada de alegría en la cara de ese hombre.

H.- ¡Eli¡Qué gusto encontrarte!.. ¿Qué haces aquí?

V.- Me encontraba de viaje por el jardín de la casa...

H.- Que viajezote ¬.¬

V.- Y me encontré con la novedad de que por fin te habían encontrado, vivito y coleando por éstos lados del cosmos... u.u y tras casi 4 días de ruegos y casi tras medio millón de oros en un pago... u.u la princesa Jammaletthe me permitió la entrada por el portal¿sabes lo difícil que es sobornarla?

H.- o.o Me lo imagino... ¿Pero cómo contactaste a Jammaletthe?

V.- n.n Es fácil con esa mujer... n.n se la mantiene conectada al Internet.

Y.- Ya veo...

H.- ¿Cuántas clases les faltan por tomar el día de hoy?

Y.- Yo ya terminé.

J.- Sólo una, pero no importa.

D.- Yo si tengo trabajo... o.o

H.- Entonces creo que nos va a tocar esperar a Daniel.

Y.- No importa... 0w0 vamos... anda, ve con Valeria a pasear, nosotros acompañamos a Daniel a sus labores de la tarde y luego nos vemos en la casa. (Empujando a Héctor con Valeria)

Esa tarde, la casa fue un caos, para cuando nosotros llegamos... bien... o.o a ésa conversación le hice un 'copy', 'paste'... o.o la editaré para mayor comodidad, porque no creo que sea cómodo ver los mensajes que cada uno ponía en ese tiempo en el MSN… jiji

Héctor ese día puso: Te Vi LlEgAr Y cOmO pReTeNdEs QuE Te IgNoRe?

Jorge puso: si tan solo alguien me salvara de Yurubí.

Yurubí puso: YA TE VI EL MENSAGE JORGE

Idalia (pese a que me asesine por llamarla por su nombre) puso: MARU en ésta vida soy MARU!!!! Morirás Cornelia!!!!

Y yo: simples bellezas de la estratosfera se nos permiten ver cercas de nosotros cada día… ¿como decirle que es mi alegría?

M.- Hola!!!!!!!! n.n

H.- Hasta que apareces... o.o

M.- ¬.¬ Mejor cálmala que tengo todo el día escondiéndome de una tal Valeria, exijo saber quién fue quien le dio mi cuenta de correo para que sea asesinado por mis bellas manos.

Y.- XD No manches¿a poco se conectó antes que nosotros?

M.- Si... (Suspiro)

V.- Hola!!!!!!!! -

M.- Ya se escapó del sótano... T.T

V.- Oye, me encantan las decoraciones que tienes en ese salón de videojuegos... n.n están divis, divis.

M.- Esta belleza se va a ir a dar de topes en la pared.

D.- Hola!!!!!!!!! o.o ¿A dónde va Idalia? O.o

M.- Maru!!!!!!!!!!!

D.- A mí me gusta más tu nombre, Idalia... o.o Aunque tu otro nombre es hermoso... o.o Jammaletthe si no me equivoco¿verdad?

M.- (Suspiro) Si... pero no lo divulgues...

D.- (Con traje de Hada y altavoz) Su nombre es Jammalethe!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M.- (Saca su báculo y le mete un batazo) Cállate!!!!!!!

D.- T.T Ya me callé...

H.- o.o ¿Ya se arreglaron?

M.- Yo ya... u.u

Y.- XD Pobre Dani...

V.- Son un grupo tan lindo... 0w0 Me encantaría poder agregarme a su grupo...

M.- Estás alucinando acaso!!!!!!!!!!?

Y.- (Metiéndole un coco a Maru) El que decide es Daniel, él es el jefe del grupo.

M.-¬.¬ No por decisión unánime.

Y.- ¿Qué? Tú no querías ser la líder...

M.- Pero yo quería que el líder fuera Multi... u.u

V.- ¿Quién es Multi? O.o

H.- Su gato... u.u Ignórala...

M.- Gata... o.o Es gata.

J.- Hola!!!!!!!!! o.o ¿De qué hablan?

D.- De la nueva integrante del grupo!!!!!!!

M.- Legalmente ya me encuentro fuera de éste grupo!!!... ò.ó

Y.- No!!!!!!!! (La toma de las piernas) No me abandones con esa loca!!!!!! T.T

H.- Bienvenida al grupo, Valeria.

V.- Gracias!!!! n.n

D.- ¿Cómo sigues, Idalia...? o.o

M.- La pregunta es directa a Idalia¿verdad? o.o ...me siento mejor, gracias... n.n Hoy me levanté y mi nariz ya no estaba sangrando.

Y.- Eso me da mucho gusto... n.n Eso quiere decir que ya te estás mejorando... o.o

M.- Sip... n.n ya estoy mucho mejor.

V.- Que gusto!!!!!!!!! (La abraza)

M.- ò.ó Suéltame!!!!!!!!!!! Alguien dígale que me suelte!!!!!!!! No me abraces!!!!! No!!!!!! Odio los abrazos!!!!!!!! Odio que te acerques!!!!!!!

V.- De acuerdo ya te solté... o.o ...¿Por qué no te gustan los abrazos? O.o

H.- ¿La has visto en la secundaria...?

V.- Si... es la darketa de la secundaria¿no?... o.o ohhhhhhh ya entendí o.o

M.- En este club van a terminar deshaciendo mi imagen... u.u

H.- ¿Tienes imagen? ¬.¬

M.- Cállate...

D.- De acuerdo chicos... el asunto del día de hoy.

Y.- La cena!!!!!!

M.- Es verdad... o.o ¿Qué quieren de cenar?

J.- ¿Vas a cocinar? O.o

M.- n.n Hoy me toca la cena a mí 0w0

J.- Pero... o.o a ti sólo te gusta cocinar picante.

M.- No es verdad... ¬.¬ ¿y que tú tengas boquita de dulce que acaso no cuenta?

D.- Chicos... ese no es el asunto... n.nU

Y.- Entonces¿cuál es el asunto? o.o

D.- Terminar con el entrenamiento de ayer!!!! ò.ó Me dijeron que me iban a contar cada quien su historia personal, además necesitamos arreglar el nuevo asunto del por qué a Idalia la conocen como la _Princesa del Báculo_ y no nos lo había contado...

M.- Y también me llaman #18 y no lo saben... u.u ¿Cuál es el problema?

D.- o.o ¿Quién te dice #18?

Y.- Si mal no recuerdo, te llamaban así los chicos del Club de Ninetales o.o ¿O me equivoco?

M.- Así es... n.n

Y.- Aún así... o.o Eres la única del club de la que sabemos menos... o.o En sí, lo que sabemos de ti es lo Héctor a querido aflojar ¬.¬

M.- Mejor quiero oír la historia de todos ustedes primero y luego cuento la mía... n.nU Si cuento yo primero la mía, las de ustedes parecerán cosas insignificantes.

D.- ¡¡¡¡Yo quiero iniciar!!!!

H.- ¿Por qué tú? O.o

D.- Porque si yo inicio no tendré problemas por que termine inventando algo genial para intentar hacer mi vida igual de emocionante que las suyas... 0w0

J.- Pues yo no lo veo nada de malo en que él inicie... o.o

Y.- Si!!!! Inicia tú... n.n

M.- Por mi lado tampoco.

H.- Pues si tú quieres... o.o

D.- Bien... n.n Yo soy Daniel Martínez.

M.- Ya lo sabemos... ¬.¬ Digo, tres años de conocerte.

D.- n//n Es verdad… Es que no sabía cómo iniciar...

H.- ¡¡¡Ya déjalo en paz!!!

V.- Chicos... o.o ¿Puedo integrarme a su plática...? o.o

M.- Claro!!!!!!!!n.n

H.- Todos en estado de ataque... ¿Quién eres tú y dónde dejaste a Maru? ò.ó

M.- o.o ¿Por qué? o.o ¿Qué no puedo limar asperezas o qué carajos?

D.- Bien, prosigo... n.n Cuando los conocí era estudiante de secundaria y, en sí, mi vida es como la de cualquier mortal, inició cuando mis padres se casaron y me tuvieron a mi... n.n Tengo dos hermanos menores de 10 y 7 años o.o y ahora comparto la casa con 4 personas, de las cuales, hace tres meses descubrí eran brujos y hechiceras y que apenas nos estamos poniendo a hablar del tema...

V.- Cómo es que apenas están hablando de eso!!!!!? x.x

H.- Porque nosotros si tenemos vida aparte y no nos metemos en complicaciones...

M.- Lo que sucede es que los tenía a todos muy ocupados en el hospital... n.n

V.- o.o Es verdad...

Y.- Bien!!!!! Sigo yo!!!! 0w0 Mi nombre es Yurubí, y amo ese nombre n.n Soy estudiante de hechicería que aún no se gradúa porque decidió estudiar artes mortales, mi padre es brujo y madre una mortal muy bonita... o.o Creo que por eso ella prefirió que estudiara y me educara en las artes mortales y luego desarrollara mi magia... n.n No tengo hermanos y tengo un muy bello novio de nombre Senaro que se hace llamar Jorge... n.n Mi madre decidió que lo mejor para mí era venir a estudiar a las tierras de los mortales cuando en el reino en el que nosotros vivíamos entró en guerra y la situación se puso fea. El resto es igual a lo de Daniel.

J.- Creo que si seguimos en orden ascendente me toca a mí... o.o

M.- Creo. o.o

J.- Bien, mi nombre es Senaro o.o tengo sólo 70 años de edad... o.o Conocí a Yurubí en la escuela de hechicería y decidí venirme con ella después de que me gradué de la escuela, mis padres fallecieron en la masacre que se dio con el mago Read y ese enemigo potencial que tenía... o.o Participé en la guerra cerca de 20 años hasta que al corto tiempo ella me invitó a venirme a vivir con ella porque se sentía sola. Mi magia la he estado intentando desarrollar con un poco de las artes ocultas que están escondidas (sin ir a redundar) en los grandes templos que los terrícolas han construido desde hace siglos. He basado unas cuantas investigaciones en los viejos jeroglíficos que aún no se pueden descifrar y Maru ha sido de gran ayuda... ahm... el resto es historia, igual a la de Daniel... o.o

V.- Yo quiero seguir!!!!! n.n Así dejaremos las dos historias más importantes para el final 0w0 …mi nombre es Dety, pero me gusta que me llamen Valeria o.o Ahm... soy graduada de la escuela de sacerdotisas, mi magia base es la de cualquier sacerdotisa, no soy la virgen del templo, sólo sacerdotisa de uno n.n Ahí conocí a Jammaletthe o.o Ahm... fui acusada de vampiresa hace ya siglos antes de que me asesinaran por eso, fui cómplice de más de una de las catástrofes que han ocurrido en los hemisferios del paralelo 11 y... ahm... a Héctor lo conocí en el combate mortal que tuvieron Jammaletthe y él. Y he salido de compras cada viernes en la tarde desde que ese par murió... n.n (Señala al par de Jammaletthe y Héctor) o.o Si mal no recuerdo, y si es que vamos en orden ascendente, el que sigue es Héctor.

H.- Bien... me conocen con el nombre de Héctor, pero mi verdadero nombre es... es... (Traga saliva)

M.- XD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (Maru se revuelca en el suelo) Jajajajajajaja, su nombre de pila esta bien marciano!!!!!!! XD No lo digas, yo se lo que te digo!!!!

Y.- Pero todos queremos saber -

J.- Anda, si, dilo!!!!!!!!!

H.- Mi nombre de pila es Cornelia -.-

M.- (Maru se revuelca en el suelo) Dios, después de casi 2000 años aún es gracioso!!!!!!! XDD

H.- Cállate!!!!!!!

M.- Pues dile a tus padres que no te pongan un nombre tan raro!!!!!!!

V.- Ya déjalo continuar...

M.- Ya que siga pues... u.u ... . ... XD

H.- Bien… mi nombre es Cornelia y tengo sólo 132 años de edad, yo no estudié en la escuela de magia y hechicería, a mí me criaron unos monjes que fueron los que me enseñaron todo, si tengo o tuve padres no lo recuerdo ó.ò mi memoria se perdió después de mi reencarnación. Ahm… mi reencarnación se dio porque morí, eso es obvio, y morí en un combate mortal que se hizo en el que participó Maru antes conocida como Jammaletthe quien me derrotó. Reencarné en éste mundo porque es el único en el que me podía quedar a salvo sin que los demonios de mi familia me encontraran. Por si lo quieren saber, los demonios en contra de mi familia me persiguen porque en mi mente está guardado el secreto de las artes oscuras u.u el mismo secreto que se dio a conocer cuando el mago negro de nombre o.o omitamos el nombre, es mucha información, en fin, me siguen por saber mucho... u.u lo cual es muy raro porque la misma información que yo tengo la tienen como otras 6 gentes.

Y.- Esa es toda la historia... o.o Qué decepción.

H.- Decepción para ti!!!!!!! ò.ó ¡¡¡No sabes lo difícil que es intentar mantenerte vivo!!!

D.- Sólo nos faltas tú, Maru... o.o

M.- ¿Debo contar mi historia? n.nU

H.- ¬.¬ Si, si debes.

M.- ¡¡¡¡Mejor hago la cena!!!!

H.- (La detiene con una barrera de espejos y la ata al sillón individual) Con eso tienes... u.u

M.- Gracias... ¬.¬

Y.- Anda, ya cuéntanos tu historia...

M.- Pero es que es un churo mareador.

D.- Eso es algo que no nos importa.

V.- Es verdad, dejamos tu historia hasta el final porque se supone es la más larga y la más emocionante.

M.- Bien... mi verdadero nombre no es capaz de pronunciarse en ésta lengua o siquiera en éste tipo de vocablo... o.o En todo caso, mi nombre sería sólo una nota musical... o.o Bueno, el sonido de ella. En fin, mi familia es de hechiceros de sangre pura, ya saben, de esos que han existido desde siempre y que se espera vivan por siempre. Mi padre es... o.o bien, a él nunca le he conocido profesión y de mi madre no sé mucho... ó.ò Me encargué de asesinarla cuando yo tenía tan sólo 5 años de edad... u.u los motivos, para que no se asusten, fue un error de cálculos en un entrenamiento... Verán, tengo dos hermanos mayores y una hermana de mi edad que es mi gemela exacta, sólo que ella está dentro de las artes oscuras... o.o Y una vez que ella estaba entrenado me atacó y mi madre se metió en su camino por defenderme de un ataque mortal, bien... ó.ò Lo que diga estará de más... mi hermana fue exiliada pero no por ello dejé de verla.

H.- Es por eso por lo que manejas las artes negras¿no es así? ¬.¬

M.- Si…

D.- ¿Y qué más? O.o

M.- O si… o//o Ahm pues, al paso del tiempo, cuando Pandora liberó los demonios, me tocó estar de entrenamiento, y para entonces u.u aunque nadie de ustedes me lo crea, yo tenía 600 años de edad sin haber reencarnado... u.u ¿Cómo se hace? Se los digo el próximo martes de nunca, es mi secreto.

H.- Si, el mismo que yo guardo en mi cabeza y aún no entiendo por qué es que a ti no te persiguen con ganas de chuparte el cerebro.

M.-En fin… o.o Ahm, me tocó entrenar hasta que uno de los demonios me atrapó y, bueno, el tipo la pensó mucho en matarme, así que terminé siendo su aprendiz y desarrollé mi magia en las artes negras por obvias razones. o.o Al poco tiempo me encontré con un brujo que intentó asesinarme, pero era amigo de mi hermano, el mayor, así que me recodaba n.nU Y mejor le dijo a mi hermano que andaba en malos pasos... o.o ¡¡¡¡Me tocó mi graduación como bruja negra!!!! - Y al poco tiempo mi hermano me encontró y como castigo me tocó entrar al templo aquel en el que mi castigo sería ser la virgen del templo¡¡¡¡pero terminé como princesa hechicera!!!! - ¿Cómo? Es fácil, mata a la superior de la casa, huye y comienza a cazar demonios por coraje y venganza de todo lo que te ha pasado... u.u Y nunca faltará el reino que te entregue su trono... u.u ... déjenme ver qué más… o.o …

V.- ¿Cómo conociste a Héctor y cómo me conociste a mí? Díselos…

M.- o.o Ah, si, pues a ti te conocí en el templo y tú eras mi compinche, te la mantenías conmigo, hasta que un día te traicioné y te dejé en esa casería de vampiros porque te denuncié de vampiresa... XD Cómo olvidarlo, en fin... después de que la abandoné... o.o Me tocó asistir a un baile donde me tocó compartir mesa, les presumo, con el mago Clow... o.o Y de hecho no crucé más de dos palabras con él... XD Así que omitan la presunción y esa misma noche un demonio atacó... u.u Y valí chetos cuando se me ocurrió sacar mi báculo frente a toda la comarca de brujos y hechiceros y después de matar al demonio todos arremetieron conmigo, me atraparon y me obligaron a entrar al torneo de artes donde me encontré con Héctor y lo maté... o.o Por haberlo asesinado y por todo lo que había hecho me juzgaron y decidieron abandonarme por el resto de la eternidad en una dimensión donde sería la Princesa Hechicera junto con el pueblo que así me había nombrado anteriormente, y en mi palacio se archivaría la historia del cosmos, siendo yo la encargada... o.o No aguanté esa vida y decidí auto-asesinarme y en mi reencarnación escapar a un mundo neutral donde pudiera asesinar a mi gusto... u.u Y por eso terminé aquí, en la Tierra, pero sin ganas de matar, bueno, al menos ya no como antes. Y siguiendo mi sed de venganza por los que me han hecho terminar como la esclava del cosmos, me re-encontré con Héctor a quien casi lo vuelvo a matar pero que terminamos siendo amigos, y terminamos dejándolo por la paz después de que perforé el techo de un tipo que se encargó de cuidarme por cerca de 4 meses y que me quitó mis poderes negros... (Por eso cambié mi apariencia y Héctor no me reconoció cuando me volvió a ver) u.u Pero que no por eso me liberó de mi tortura eterna... 0w0 Aunque debo admitir que en mi trabajo te enteras de todos los chismes del universo... -

D.- .

M.- Y eso que hice un resumen... u.u

D.- Pues que padre resumen, no quiero conocer los detalles... o.o

Y.- ¡¡¡¡¡Yo si!!!! 0w0

J.- Si, yo también!!!!!!

V.- Yo tengo una pregunta... 0w0

M.- ¿Cuál? o.o

V.- ¿Cómo se llama tu familia...? o.o ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu dinastía?

M.- Si te lo digo tendría que matarte... n.n

V.- ¿Por qué? o.o

M.- A papá no le gusta que divulgue de qué familia provengo yo... u.u

J.- ¿Qué pasó con tus artes negras¿Por qué te llamaban la _Princesa del Báculo_? O.o

M.- Las tiene aquel hechicero que me cuidó, y lo obtuve porque cuando me gradué de las artes negras me reglaron (bueno mi master lo hizo) un báculo negro con las llaves de las 17 uni-dimensiones base del cosmos y un traje que hacia juego con el báculo. Y después de que lo hizo yo los maté a todos u.u incluyendo a mi master... aja, aja... Y según cuenta la leyenda, con todo el traje negro negrote y yo blanca blancota, con mi cabello de más de dos metros igual de blanco blancote, cuando me quitaba la gabardina que cubría todo mi cuerpo y con el traje negro negrote y sólo mi cabello y rostro blancos blancotes, así del como jugaba con la ropa y el báculo (toma aire) me hacía ver como toda una diosa en combate. -.- Sólo que en aquellos tiempos compararte con un Dios era... bien... mucho para cualquiera, así que me pusieron la princesa... n.n En lugar de la Diosa del Báculo que a fin cualquiera de los dos se oye ridículo... XD

H.- ¿Por qué eras ciega?

M.- Es que me tragaba las semillas de los demonios que asesinaba para aumentar mis poderes, y para poder hacerlo las purificaba, y conforme fue pasando el tiempo, el brillo interno de las semillas puras que estaban dentro de mí me comenzó a crear ese problema... veía con mucho brillo las cosas y era demasiado doloroso el usar ese poder con los ojos abiertos. En serio, sientes que por dentro todo el pecho te duele y te quema, es horroroso.

V.- ¿Tus alas? - ¿Por qué son de cristal?

Todos.- ¿Tienes alas de cristal?

H.- Son por todas las semillas que se ha tragado...

M.- Al contrario, joven Héctor... o.o Las semillas le han quitado brillo a mis alas de cristal...

H.- ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?

M.- Mis alas son de cristal, así es mi anatomía...

Y.- ¿En verdad? o.o Qué hermosas.

M.- Lo son, cuando mi espíritu era blanco, y sacaba mis alas con mis ropas de... (Agacha la mirada)

V.- ¿De qué¿De qué?

H.- Si lo dice, nos diría de dónde viene originalmente.

M.- Así es...

D.- ¿Por qué no nos puedes decir...?

M.- Hay historias que nunca deben contarse, y la mía es una de ellas y es demasiado dolorosa... contarla es algo que nunca se debe de hacer si no deseas que todo lo que crees y conoces deje de existir, hay historias que es mejor que hayan sido olvidadas, así como la historia de los Atlantianos... mi historia no puede ser contada desde el principio, porque aún no se acaba...

D.- . Me haces bolas...

M.- Soy sólo un error más Daniel... los Dioses crearon un juego, del cual soy partícipe... un juego que aún no se acaba, un hiper-cubo que gira constantemente atrapándome como a una pútrida rata. (Se comienza a envolver en una ráfaga de tinieblas que la envuelven) Un juego que sólo se terminará cuando las 17 uni-dimensiones sean destruidas dejando sólo a la uni-dimensión madre sola, y el bien y el mal se enfrenten cara a cara, los titanes contra los dioses, los brujos contra los hechiceros, mis alas contra las del resto de los dragones que queden vivos.

H.- ¿El juicio final? o.o

M.- No... o.o

H.- Explícate...

M.- No debo...

D.- o.o Ahm... no quiero interrumpir, pero... ahm... Maru... o.o tu cabello...

M.- ¿Qué tiene mi cabello?

V.- Se está haciendo una sustancia rara y muy espesa... X.X

M.- Ah, si... n.n Se llama sangre...

V.- ¿Por qué ese efecto? O.o

M.- No lo sé... o.o se pone así cuando me pongo triste, luego se vuelve fuego si me enojo y agua si me sigo poniendo triste, y así cambia hasta los 4 elementos naturales de Copérnico. o.o El problema es si llego al del viento... n.n Aún no sé regresar de ese elemento...

D.- . (Se cae)

M.- (Se levanta) Es mejor que dejemos esto por la paz, soy muy complicada, y a la mujer y al gato no hay a cual irle de más ingrato, y si sigo en tela de juicio me comenzaré a poner muy seria u.u y si me pongo muy, muy seria terminaré matando a alguien... n.n aja, aja... mejor vamos a cenar...

J.- Opino lo mismo!!!!!! Tengo hambre... x.x

H.- De acuerdo... 0w0

Esa noche, todos comimos un delicioso estofado de res y o.o algo raro que hizo Maru y que preferimos evitar preguntar qué era... x.x Pero estaba bueno p

El resto de los días fueron iguales, hasta que llegamos a nuestra graduación. Ese día fue la señal de que una verdadera historia del grupo Celcius iniciaría, el día no comenzó bien, y para cuando terminó el día... bien...

* * *

Ese fue el primer capitulo n.n creanme, para los 6 capitulos de los que estara conformada esta saga del grupo Celcius, no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que sucedera, creanme, ni se imaginan el final; yo lo imagine y no supe como rayos todo termino asi o.oU

Si les gusto el fic, please! manden revies!! no sean crueles! ;x;


	2. Chapter 2

**CELCIUS, PARTE #2**

Ese día nos levantamos y Maru no estaba en la casa, por primera vez, no nos había levantado para ir a clases u.u y por obvias razones todos íbamos tarde a nuestra propia graduación.

Y.- Por favor!!!!! No se pueden apresurar más!!!!?

H.- Es mejor que se relajen o van a terminar todos como Valeria: con el rimel hasta la nariz.

V.- (Saliendo como histérica del cuarto de Héctor) Te dije que sólo delinearas el final del ojo, el final del ojo!!!!!

J.- Yo lo arreglo, yo me encargo de maquilar a Vale.

V.- Gracias. (Abre el ojo)

Y.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Maru? No quiero que se pierda mi discurso.

H.- ¬.¬ ¿El que le quitaste a esa chica?

Y.- El mismo... u.u

Todos en el auto de Héctor salieron directo a la graduación, mientras que en cada semáforo Jorge trataba de arreglar el maquillaje de Valeria y el camafeo de Yurubí.

**Hoy quiero informarles que ésta generación, ha sido una de las generaciones que más esperanza me ha dado en todo lo que llevo de mi carrera como Universitaria, aquí conocí la fuerza de mis compañeros y la debilidad de mi amiga, conocí la grandeza de mi espíritu, y lo horrible que puede llegar a ser la vida de los demás, he aprendido por sobre todas las cosas, que por extraño que parezca, que la vida no se acaba en el final del trayecto, sino que siempre encontrarás algo más allá de lo que el resto del mundo te plantea, que la magia de la vida la encuentras a cada esquina, y que no importa lo místico de un "te amo", si no viene acompañado de un "te respeto", que la igualdad se puede dar a pesar de las diferencias que hayan, y que siempre se pueden limar asperezas, y¿por qué no...? Si una historia nueva se escribe, e inicia saliendo de la escuela¿por qué no debe ser contada? "Escribe un libro, siembra un árbol y ten un hijo", fue lo que una amiga me dijo cuando me conoció, y ahora se los digo a ustedes, espero encontrarlos el día de mañana como orgullosos padres promocionando su libro de "Cómo sembrar un árbol", el árbol del éxito... ¡Suerte!**

H.- ¬.¬¿Quién te dijo ese discurso?

Y.- o.o De hecho, yo lo hice...

H.- ¿En qué te inspiraste?

Y.- n.n En todo lo que nos ha pasado desde que pasó lo de Maru.

J.- ¡¡¡Te quedó genial el discurso!!! (Corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos)

Y.- Gracias... n.n

V.- ¿Y qué van a hacer ahora...? o.o

Y.- ¡¡¡Hay que ir a celebrar!!! n.n ¡¡Vamos a llamar a Maru para que nos acompañe!!

H.- De acuerdo, le llamo al celular. No contesta.

Y.- Que extraño, ella no deja ese celular ni a sol ni a sombra... o.o

J.- En todo caso, está haciendo algo importante y no quiere se molestada.

Y.- Si, o en el peor de los casos lo olvidó...

H.- De acuerdo, le dejaré un mensaje y esperemos lo encuentre en su celular.

V.- Entonces las cosas siguen en pie¿si vamos a ir a comer?

J.- Claro... n.n Sólo hay que ponerse de acuerdo a donde vamos a ir a celebrar.

H.- En un restaurante cualquiera esta bien.

Y.- No... Esto es especial, a donde fuimos la última vez que fuimos a comer con Maru.

H.- Era un restauran cabaña, y si, si cocinaban muy rico...

V.- Por mí no hay problema, yo los sigo...

En ese momento una figura atravesó el cielo y cayó en el centro de la ciudad, esa figura levantó una gran masa de una esencia azul, y era obvio que eso no era una gran masa de agua...

H.- Es magia... y es una gran cantidad, sea quien sea la cosa o persona que fue asesinada, era muy poderosa. (Cambia a su forma hechicero)

Y.- ¿Héctor, qué haces? No te puedes transformar aquí así...

H.- Ah¿no...? Pues veme que si pude.

J.- Se refiere a que no debes, sabes lo que toda la gente de aquí hará cuando te vea...

H.- Dime quién es toda la gente.

Y él tenía razón, no había absolutamente nadie en los alrededores, todos habían corrido al lugar de los hechos o a esconderse en algún lugar para ellos seguro.

H.- Si alguien quiere seguirme es bienvenido.

V.- Yo te sigo, Héctor.

Y.- ¿A dónde van?

J.- (Tomando a Yurubí de la cintura) Es mejor que nosotros también vallamos con él.

Y.- Yo necesito regresar por mi báculo...

H.- (Con una expresión más seria de lo común) Lo más seguro es que si en éste lugar hay más hechiceros o brujos, incluso demonios o entes negros, los encontraremos en ese lugar, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar listos para lo que sea. (Regresando la vista para verlos) Si alguien desea ir por su traje de ceremonia o báculo, lo mejor es que valla rápido y se regrese, Daniel... tú ni siquiera tienes algo a lo que podamos llamar magia, mejor regrésate a la casa y espera a que llegue Maru y explícale la situación...

D.- Héctor...

H.- (Levantando la mano para callarlo) Regrésate a la casa y en cuanto entres presiona el botón rojo que puso Maru, de preferencia entra al ático...

D.- De acuerdo... (Se aleja de ahí en el auto)

V.- Héctor, más que nadie, tú sabes perfectamente que si algo está pasando, una de las implicadas es Maru...

J.- (Con un sobresalto) Héctor, si un ente de magia llegase a éste lugar, la primera en estar involucrada sería Maru¿por qué lo enviaste a la casa con una excusa tan absurda?  
H.-Tú y yo sabemos que él está muy interesado en ella y es algo que el chico no puede disimular, y aunque a ella no le importa, si ella lo ve en ese lugar no quieres saber cómo es que se va a poner.

V.- Yuru ya se fue para con Daniel, ella va por sus atuendos de ceremonia y por su intento de báculo y luego vuelve...

T.- ¿Y tú?

V.- Yo por el contrario, le he aprendido algunos trucos a aquella mujer... ella me hizo el favor de enseñarme un ligero truco...

H.- ¿Cuál?

En ese instante ella sacó una pequeña esfera de entre sus cosas y tras un ligero movimiento de manos, en su pecho apareció un camafeo de oro sólido en cual al abrirse dejaba mostrar una circunferencia de agujeros en los que se veía que se insertaban fácilmente seis esferas como las que ella tenía en su mano; al momento de soltarle, esta se postró en una de estas ranuras y su vestimenta cambió casi al instante. Un ropaje a verde la rodeaba sin dejar algo a la vista, sólo sus ojos se alcanzaban a notar entre la majestuosidad de ese traje. Una gran tela la cubrió desde la cabeza cayendo frágilmente por entre sus hombros hasta el suelo, y fácilmente arrastraba un metro por los pies; la tela era secundada por una hermosa yukata bordada con todos los nombres de las chicas de su generación, entre ellos, el nombre de Jammaletthe estaba bordado en el cuello de la yukata, por debajo de ésta, una hermosa falda muy larga se dejaba notar y era todo lo que se alcanzaba a notar dentro de su traje. El momento más hermoso fue cuando, quitándose la tela que cubría su cabeza, dejó mostrar un hermoso cabello de color azuloso y su rostro era tan fino y hermoso, con una nariz semi-respingada y esa mirada llena de ternura que sólo las sacerdotisas tenían.

V.- Es momento de marcharnos.

H.- De acuerdo... ahm... ¿Puedes seguirnos el paso o prefieres que te lleve?

J.- ¿Por qué la pregunta Héctor?

V.- Lo que sucede es que las sacerdotisas tenemos un gran poder, pero... ¿Alguna vez has intentado moverte con esto? Sólo en un ataque directo te puedes mover, pero sólo para el ataque n.n por eso la mayoría tendemos a flotar.

J.- Pues yo conozco más de una sacerdotisa que usa la misma ropa que tú y se mueve con mucha facilidad.

Y.- ¿Cuántas yukatas usaba?

H.- Sólo tres, tú usas once y si no se apresuran no vamos a encontrar ni rastros de Maru. (Carga a Verónica y se la lleva saltando de edificio en edificio)

J.- Pero... o.o ¿Qué tienen que ver las yukatas en todo esto?

En la escena del crimen (por llamarla de una manera), estaba un cuerpo en el centro de un enorme cráter en el suelo, la sangre no dejaba de correr por todos lados, ese gran cráter se había llevado a más de uno por delante, habían muchos muertos y heridos, casas desaparecidas, gente calcinada, gritos, desesperación, desolación, fuego... y mucha gente fisgona. Exactamente parada en la antena de radio ubicada justo sobre el cráter estaba la figura de una chica de cabello rojo, y ojos demasiado claros, con un cuerpo muy esbelto y escasa ropa, sólo una ligera falda ajustada y una yukata abierta que permitía ver un estraple y un collar, todo del mismo color negro opaco. Esta chica era de estatura considerable, más de 1.80m eran fáciles, y el cabello que cubría toda su estatura y un poco más. Sólo unos minutos pasaron antes que esa figura se moviera para levantar elegantemente su mano y permitir que la manga de la yukata dejara verse un brazalete de oro.

H.- Es Jammaletthe...

J.- Esa es Maru!!!!!!! X.X

V.- ¿Hace cuánto que no veía esa figura...?

H.- Pero se ve mejor en su antigua complexión, como que perdió estatura... u.u

J.- X.X ¿Perdió?

Y tras la insignificante charla, ella sacó un báculo tan blanco, que las ligeras tramas en verde se notaban con facilidad y tras una voltereta bastante elegante, para cuando el báculo se dejó ver ya era negro y con el mismo grabado en un rojo sangre y sus ojos dejaron ese color tan bello para transformarse en un violeta casi negro; a pesar de la velocidad que ella utilizó para su ataque, el enemigo lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, y ella, al levantarse después de sacar su báculo de la tierra, alzó la mirada, y unos ojos llenos de tristeza y melancolía se dejaron ver. En verdad Maru tenía la mirada más triste que yo hubiera visto en mi vida, una mirada que expresaba un nulo sentimiento a muerte, de esas pocas miradas que hacen sentir el ambiente pesado con sólo verlas, de las que parece que, al llorar, sacaran sangre en lugar de agua.

M.- (Sin mover los labios, sólo viendo fijamente a los tres) Casi diez minutos, Lis no me lo creería.

H.- Creo que Lis es un estorbo.

M.- (Igual) Ella dice lo mismo de ti.

H.- ¿Quién es él?

M.- Qué importa, ya casi está muerto.

J.- o.o ¿De qué hablan, Vero...¿Vero? (Voltea a verla)

V.- (Con cara de agárrenme que me desmayo) Amo cuando se pone en ese plan intransigente... dime si no se ve única...

H.- ¿Qué sucede? (Viéndola fijamente)

M.- (Caminando hacia los tres) Algo que me llamó mucho la atención es que ella andaba descalza, y cada vez que ella daba un paso y dejaba su huella, una ligera rama de tulipán se dejaba asomar en una bella enredadera. ¿Cómo alguien con una energía tan pesada podía aparecer algo tan bello con la planta de sus pies? (Telepatía) Lo encontré en la madrugada caminado por el café, traía un mensaje para mí, y creo que no lo podrá entregar.

H.- ¿Otro?

M.- (Telepatía) ¿Hasta cuándo crees que te cansen?

H.- Son muy persistentes... si no, míralo. (Le señala un lugar detrás de ella)

M.- (Volteando a verlo) RAYOS!!!!!!!—y el estruendo de su vos despertó una fuga de energía que formó una esfera de explosión de la que si apenas logramos escapar por ayuda de Héctor—... (Se balancea hacia el enemigo y convierte el báculo en una espada en un ataque frontal hacia el pecho)

.- (Deteniendo la espada y golpeándola contra una barrera astral) Te estás volviendo lenta (La espada al cuello). Me da miedo que a éste paso, en tu segunda vida termines con niños en la casa.

M.- (Telepáticamente) ¿Te da miedo…¿Cómo? **Yo debería asustarte más que esa idea **(Explosión).

.- (Sin ser afectado por la explosión) Tienes una voz hermosa...

M.- Espero que te guste porque la oirás por mucho... (Transforma la espada en báculo)—y un choque eléctrico lo enredó en una liana roja y hablándole al oído—.** Gané...**

Y el chico, sea lo que sea, explotó en mil pedazos y en las manos de Maru estaba una semilla que brillaba en negro, la semilla de vida del demonio, ella la tragó sin pensarlo dos veces y, después de un resplandor, su energía se volvió más poderosa y el color de sus ojos terminó por ponerse más opaco. Al acercarse a nosotros, el aura negra que despedía era rodeada por un ligero listón blanco que absorbía esa esencia.

H.- Un día te vas a venir exterminando tú sola si sigues haciendo eso...

M.- (Telepáticamente) ¿Qué¿Tragarme las semillas de mis enemigos? (Se acerca en extremo a Héctor) Deberías intentarlo, se siente correr el poder maligno en tu cuerpo y cómo se purifican las semillas...

V.- 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

En una habitación llena de antorchas y rasguños en las paredes echas de piedra.

V.- Aún siguen tardando muy poco...

J.- ¿Qué sucede?

V.- El cosmos tarda sólo cinco segundos en sentir la presencia de esos dos juntos, y nunca falta quien los invoque...

H.- ¿Quién era…?

M.- (Media vuelta) No tengo la menor idea, sólo sé que sea quien hubiera sido, su papi ya nos trajo a su guarida...

.- (Apareciendo desde una puerta) Y así, los tres guardianes del equilibrio cósmico son invocados a su destino final.

M.- **Somos 4, inútil. **(Explosión)

.- Tienes una voz muy estrenduosa, no deberías desperdiciarla así...

V.- ¿Quién eres?

.- Mi nombre es Seo... Para servirte...

M.- (Se envuelve en una nube de tinieblas)

S.- No planeo lastimarte... (Detrás de ella, y hablándole directamente al oído) Te necesito... (Maru regresó a su forma ordinaria y cayó al suelo) Lo siento, chicos, pero sólo ella me sirve... ustedes tres, sólo son los mensajeros... (Se abre la compuerta del suelo y los tres cayeron)

Reapareciendo en cuanto las compuertas se cerraron.

H.- Lo hizo a propósito... Esperaba que nos quedáramos.

V.- Seo... Su nombre me es muy familiar...

J.- (Con la expresión más seria de un hombre) Yo lo conozco...

H.- ¿Lo es?

J.- Así es... pero... (Levantando la mirada) ¿Cómo?

V.- ¿A qué se refieren?

H.- Si, es verdad¿tiene como cerca de qué¿900 años?

J.- ¿Uni- o terri...?

H.- Terri...

J.- ¿Y uni?

H.- Como más de 4000.

V.- No comprendo¿a qué se refieren?

J.- A nada, Vale... es mejor que sigamos a Seo... porque si es quien creo que es, Maru terminará muerta antes de que llegue Yuru...

V.- Es verdad... ¿Y Yuru?

H.- Ella sabrá llegar, tiene a Daniel consigo y sólo él sabe usar la compu de Maru, esa compu tiene datada la información de todo el cosmos, sentirá su energía en sólo un instante y la trasportará a donde nosotros estemos.

V.- ¿Y por qué no con ella¿Cómo tienes esa seguridad?

J.- Yuru es inteligente, sabe que si algo malo está pasando, la que más en aprietos está es Maru, y si ella está sola, entonces es de mal agüero, ella sabrá que sólo en el grupo está a salvo.

H.- Exacto, Yuru es muy sabia... no se equivoca fácilmente... (Comienza a caminar)

V.- ¿Y en cuánto llegará Yuru...?

H.- Si mis cálculos no fallan, en menos de tres minutos...

V.- (Lo sigue a paso veloz) Pero dijiste que Maru...

H.- (Con la cara más decidida de un hombre) Sólo comienza a correr escondiendo tu cosmos... (Corre y los dos tras de él)

En la casa.

Entrando rápidamente por la puerta principal.

D.- Es mejor que nos apresuremos...

Y.- Tú toma las armas, lo báculos, la joyería, todo lo que sea mágico y yo te veo en el ático... (Regresando) ¿Cuál es la clave de acceso?

D.- ¿De qué¿De Maru?

Y.- Si...

D.- Ella no está en el ático ya, está en la torre principal del lado sur...

Y.- ¿Maru?

D.- Si... ¿O a quién más te refieres?

Y.- ¿A qué te refieres tú?...

De regreso con el grupo.

J.- ¿Siente alguien la presencia de alguna persona en éste lugar?

V.- Yo no siento absolutamente nada...

H.- ¿Ya te cansaste?

V.- No, aún estoy bien, es sólo que me molesta un poco la fajilla del corsete...

J.- ¿Tú también?

V.- Fuimos instruidas en la misma escuela¿qué querías que hiciéramos?

H.- (Se detiene súbitamente) ¿A qué se refieren?

J.- Maru también usa corsete...

H.- Como sea... es aquí...

J.- Entonces, adentro...

H.- (Con cara de espanto) Entonces... a-f-u-e-r-a...

V.- ¿Por qué? o.o

En la casa.

Y.- No comprendo¿a qué te refieres¿Existen dos Marus?

D.- o.o No, es sólo que... ahm... bien, la Maru que tú conoces, jijiji, lo que sucede es que Maru, ese no es su nombre, Maru es el nombre de la computadora de Lali, Lali es Maru... es todo.

Y.- Entonces escóndete y yo me marcho...

La computadora Maru.- Señorita Yuru, la enviaré directo hacia donde se encuentra reunida la mayor cantidad de los miembros.

Y.- Gracias, Maru...

CM.- La transportación se hará en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Con el grupo.

V.- Yuru!!!!!!!!

Y.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

En un paisaje lleno de nieve.

H.- Maru nos atacó...

Y.- ¿Maru?

V.- Lo que sucede es que la seguimos junto con el joven que la atrapó...

Y.- No comprendo, alguien explíqueme...

J.- Cuando llegamos a donde vimos en la mañana, Maru estaba atacando a alguien, luego nos transportaron a un lugar extraño y a ella la atraparon...

H.- Es sólo un mensaje... (Pensativo) Es sólo un mensaje!!!!!

V.- ¡¡¡¡Es verdad!!!! No se me había ocurrido.

Y y J.- ¿En qué piensan?

J.- ¡¡¡¡Es verdad!!!! Él dijo los tres guardianes, y ella recalcó son 4...

H.- Eso quiere decir que él aún no lo sabe...

V.- En todo caso... es, mejor irle a decir...

J.- ¡¡¡¡¡Si!!!!! Hay que regresarnos a la casa...

Y.- Oigan, pero acabo de llegar de allá...

J.- No importa, es mejor, eso quiere decir que la computadora de Maru aún no pierde nuestra señal, podremos regresar antes para con ella¡¡¡REGRÉSANOS!!!

Y la computadora los transportó de regreso a la casa.

D.- ¿Y Maru?

Y.- Se quedó no sé con quien.

H.- Computadora, necesitamos ir al inframundo, dimensión "C", división "G", en un planeta de primer nivel, está registrado con la clave 000235748917640587 en el archivo 876683298U5.

CM.- **NO DATA.**

J.- ¿Qué sucede?

H.- No lo sé, el archivo ha sido el mismo desde hace años...

Y.- Es posible que lo haya cambiado...

V.- ¿Qué razón tendría?

H.- No lo sé, pero en todo caso... por aquí no hay camino, mejor voy a regresar a los viejos libros... (Sale de la habitación)

Y.- Yo lo intentaré una vez más...

V.- Espero tengas mejor suerte, yo voy para con Héctor para ver si le puedo ayudar en algo...

J.- Si, yo voy a ver si de pura casualidad Maru no dejó nada de comer hoy en la mañana... hace hambre...

Y.- Yo voy a ver si en los archivos de Maru no hay nada que nos pueda ayudar... (Abre una carpeta) o.o ... 0.0 ... O.O ... - ... ¡¡Lo encontré¡¡¡¡Chicos¡¡¡Ya lo encontré!!! (Corre por las escaleras con la carpeta en sus manos) ¿Alguien sabe qué es esto...?

J.- ¿Una carpeta...? ó.o

Y.- Pero qué carpeta!!!!!!! (Abre la carpeta y deja mostrar una fotografía en la que se ven dos chicas vestidas a color blanco y negro) Daniel me comentó que Maru no es Maru, y que la Maru que conocemos es sólo una copia de algo o alguien que ella era, pero que aún así no era otro cuerpo, que eran la misma persona...

J.- ¿Traducción? (Mirando a Héctor)

H.- Temo a que ni ella sabe a lo que se refiere...

Y.- Daniel me dijo que había una computadora exactamente igual a la computadora que tiene Maru, y que esta computadora se encontraba conectada a ésta en todo momento... pero que ni él sabía quién la tenía, que Maru no había querido soltar palabra, entonces, para que alguien tenga algo igual a lo de Maru, debe ser alguien igual a Maru y si nosotros no tenemos la clave para poder acceder a ésta computadora, la otra persona puede tenerla...

H.- ¿Y cómo planeas encontrarla? (Viendo sus libros)

Y.- Eso es fácil, las dos computadoras están todo el tiempo en contacto, por si algo le pasa a una, la otra se dará cuenta de inmediato...

J.- Entonces la idea es...

Y.- (Saca un martillo)

H.- En todo caso, el asunto es, si logras hacerle algo a esa computadora...

Y. ¿Por qué?

V.- Esa computadora tiene más vida que la misma Maru... ella la creó en su vida pasada, tabla por tabla, consola por consola, pantalla por pantalla... y para cuando terminó, le regaló una exactamente igual a su hermana que ella había creado al mismo tiempo que la anterior, para poder estar conectadas todo el tiempo que las dos estuvieran separadas, la hermana de Maru está en el reino de la magia negra, dígase o entiéndase como el inframundo, y... es a dónde queremos ir... si la computadora no data la ubicación geográfica que Héctor le marca, es porque ya no está ahí, y quiero que, sin la clave de acceso, intentes localizar la nueva ubicación...

Y.- Ya comprendo... o.o esperen¿exactamente a quién estamos buscando?

H.- A la hermana gemela de Maru...

Y.- ¿Tiene una hermana gemela?

H.- Si... ella es la primera guardiana...

Y.- ¿Cómo que la primera...?

V.- Los elementos de Copérnico están divididos en cuatro: fuego, viento, agua, aire... y su hermana es el elemento del fuego... y ella es el elemento del agua, y si checas el orden de arriba notarás que el fuego es el primero en mencionarse, por lo tanto, su hermana es el primer guardián, y ella es el tercer guardián... n.n

J.- ¿Alguien sabe cómo localizar a los ilocalizables...?

V.- ¿Cómo?

J.- Estoy preguntando...

V.- ¬.¬ (Suspiro) En fin... la idea es que son guardianes de un sello... uno por cada uno...

Y.- ¿Y qué es lo que guarda el sello...?

H.- Una puerta...

Y.- ¿Una puerta para qué?

H.- Es la puerta del resto de las dimensiones existentes, tiempo-espacio, la posibilidad de poder moverte libremente por donde tú quieras, cambiar la historia, quemar papiros de vida, alterar semillas, quemar conciencias, es sólo eso, es la puerta de entrada a la dimensión madre...

V.- Es verdad¿alguien recuerda por qué esa dimensión fue cerrada...?

J.- Nadie lo sabe...

Y.- Es simple, ábrele a un montón de niños una dulcería a media noche y déjalos solos hasta la mañana siguiente...

J.- No querrás encontrar dulcería...

H.- Pues ese lugar es una gran dulcería...

V.- Pero... inicialmente se dio un problema¿o no? Por eso decidieron cerrarla...

H.- Así es... pero no fue un problema del bien o el mal, es sólo que la gente inconsciente hace lo que le da su gana con esa información tan valiosa, y el secreto del cosmos está ahí, y esa información es irremplazable, y muchos archivos se perdieron cuando la gente entraba a saquear...

J.- ¿Para qué alguien querría saquear ese tipo de archivos...?

V.- Simple información, los secretos de las artes, poder enamorar a la chica que te gusta...

H.- La información se obtiene en el libro de hechicería y en una muy buena escuela, los secretos de las artes ya están en Internet y como sea cualquier brujo de alto nivel las conoce, y para enamorar a alguien, por favor, en esos tiempos a las chicas se les comprometía así no quisieran casarse, era mantener el poder del equilibrio¿lo recuerdas...?

Y.- ¿Entonces...?

H.- ¿Lo sabes tú? Porque yo no...

V.- En todo caso, lo que podemos hacer es...

H.- (La interrumpe) ¡¡¡¡Lo encontré!!!!

V.- ¿Qué?...

H.- ¿Qué a caso nadie aquí leyó el libro de reglas?

Todos.- No...

H.- (Suspiro) Hay un hechizo en el que se indica que si los hermanos son gemelos, están conectados mentalmente, y que estos a su vez están demasiado separados, y es por auto seguridad...

Y.- ¿Y eso...?

V.- Es fácil, nosotros, los tres guardianes, estamos conectados mentalmente porque es necesario saber en qué piensa el otro por si algo sucede...

J.- Creí que eran cuatro.

V.- Mesert no está conectado con nosotros porque nunca logramos convencerla...

H.- Sin embargo, y si no me equivoco, Maru debe estar conectada mentalmente con su hermana, y si nosotros estamos conectados con Maru...

Y.- (Lo interrumpe) Entonces están conectados con la hermana sin quererlo...

V.- Pero en todo caso necesitamos entrar a la mente de Maru para poder conectarnos...

J.- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

H.- Que no sabemos si Maru siga viva o en el mejor de los casos, conciente...

Se oye una voz.- en eso yo puedo ayudarlos...

J.- ¿Quién es?

(Aparece un listón blanco)

.- Mi nombre es Jammaletthe para servirte...

V.- Jammaletthe!!!!! (Intenta abrazarla pero falla)

Jam.- Soy sólo la esencia, vieja mensa...

V.- Avisa...

J.- Yo te vi en a aquel lugar de combate...

D.- Listo, chicos, ya volví… o.o ¿Quién es ella?

Jam.- No me reconoces Dani...

D.- Ares Jamm...

JAM.- Así es... n.n

D.- Mucho gusto...

Jam.- Nos vemos muy constantemente en tus sueños, ni necesitas tanta ceremonia... n.n

Y.- ¿Ya se conocían?

D.- Si, pero no mucho...

H.- Hace mucho que no veía esa figura...

Jam.- Y, por extraño que te sea, para mí tú estás exactamente igual... n.n

H.- ¿Me recuerdas…?

Jam.- Soy esencia¿lo olvidas?

H.- ¿Y qué quieres?

Jam.- Tengo casi una hora oyéndolos, ya me hartaron¿qué acaso no saben que si soy yo (se sienta) al menos tendría el teléfono celular de mi hermana en una agenda...? ó.o O que siendo yo, ya me habría dado cuenta de que esto iba a suceder antes de que pasara, y que mínimo hubiera hecho un plan de contingencia o algo así como... ahm... llamarle a ella para que estuviera alerta??!!!!! ò.ó

H.- ¿Qué hiciste?

Jam.- Yo sólo les digo lo que yo haría, no sé qué haría mi reencarnación... u.u

V.- En todo caso, lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar en las cosas de Maru a ver si ella no tiene algo que nos pueda ayudar...

Jam.- Yo te acompaño... n.n

H.- En lo que ese par va a buscar algo que nos ayude, yo me encargaré de usar esto a mi favor...

J.- ¿Te ayudo?

D.- Yo también, no quiero sentirme inútil...

Y.- Jorge¿por qué no me ayudas a hacer algo de comer? Ya son casi las 4 y nadie ha desayunado aún, aunque sea hacer un aperitivo...

J.- De acuerdo.

D.- Entonces Héctor y yo nos encargaremos de analizar esto...

Y.- Si...

(Jorge y Yurubí salen)

H.- En todo caso, podemos intentar contactar a Maru...

D.- ¿Cómo podemos hacer eso?

H.- Es simple, sólo hay que conectarnos mentalmente con ella, y si ella está consiente se comunicará con nosotros...

D.- ¿Y si está dormida o desmayada?

H.- Al decir consiente me refiero a que esté viva, si está dormida incluso su sub-conciente nos responderá...

D.- Pero...

H.- No te preocupes, Maru no se dejaría asesinar, aún tiene algo que venir a reclamar...

D.- ¿A qué te refieres...?

-Regresión-

(En el instante en que Maru y Héctor están juntos antes de ser transportados, por medio de telepatía)

_H.- ¿Quién es...?_

_M.- Es el hijo de un hechicero..._

_H.- ¿Lo conoces?_

_M.- Creo que si, no estoy segura..._

_H.- ¿Quién crees que es...?_

_M.- No te lo diré porque no quiero que mi boca me condene, pero... por favor quédate con esto, si las cosas van como creo que van a terminar, esto les será de mucha ayuda..._

_H.- Tu listón blanco... pero no lo sueltas ni a sol ni a sombra, si algo llega a pasar y necesitas usar tu poder... esas semillas se van a apoderar de ti._

_M.- No lo han hecho en cerca de 700 años, no lo harán ahora..._

_H.- Eso espero... cuídate..._

_M.- Es mejor que te quedes con tu consejo..._

(Desde la habitación de Maru se escuchan gritos y Daniel y Héctor suben)

H.- ¿Qué sucede?

(Vale está colgando de un cable del techo)

Jam.- No lo sé... entramos y no había nada, en serio, nada, no hay nada en el closet o en algún lugar, así que decidimos bajar, y para cuando lo hicimos una niña de no más de 5 años nos atacó...

D.- ¿Quién?

Jam.- Se me hace familiar, pero no lo recuerdo...

H.- Intentemos bajarla de ahí...

D.- o.oU La hubieras bajado, Jamm...

Jam.- Es que no puedo tocar las cosas... ò.ó soy esencia¡¡¡¡cómo no te cabe en la cabezota!!!!

H.- (Cargando a Yuru) Ya estás abajo...

Y.- Gracias...

.- ¿Qué sucede?

Jam.- Oigan yo conozco esa voz...

.- Hola, #18!!!!!!!!

Jam.- ¿Quién habla?

Aparece una pantalla de la nada.

.- ¿No reconoces a tu propia hermana? Si querías contactarme no era necesario que dañaras tu máquina... o.o

Jam.- ¿Eres tú¿Imineth?

I.- Si... n.n ... o.o ¿Qué quieres?

Jam.- Yo nada, pero... ellos quieren hablar contigo. (Señala al grupo)

I.- Ya veo... o.o oye... ¿Qué no habías reencarnado¿Cómo le hiciste para quedar igual?

Jam.- Ahm... n.nU ¿Por qué no mejor nos transportas y luego te explico la situación...? n.n

I.- De acuerdo... o.o ...en cinco minutos estarán acá...

H.- Esperen, eso quiere decir que sólo... que sólo... (Tic nervioso)

Y.- Que mi idea era la correcta... n.n

V.- Es mejor que te alejes... Héctor se ve molesto...

H.- (Saliéndole fuego hasta por la boca) Era mover un cable. (Tic nervioso)

D.- Como es exagerado...

H.- Qué!!!!!!!!! (Como fiera)

D.- Que eres un exagerado, esa no es reacción... u.u

CM.- 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

H.- (Explota en una ráfaga de viento y fuego)

I.- Oye, contrólate. (Hace un escudo de protección)

Jam.- Hermana... n.n mucho gusto...

Y en ese momento, a pesar de que Jammaletthe estaba frente a nosotros como una simple esencia, las dos hermanas se abrazaron sin ninguna dificultad, dos chicas exactamente idénticas, misma estatura, misma complexión, mismo color de ojos, mismo color de cabello, incluso sus ropas eran iguales, pero algo variaba entre ellas, Imineth tenía el cabello lacio y corto, mientras que Jammaletthe tenía el cabello rizado y bastante largo, eso nos hacía entender lo que Héctor había dicho con respecto a igualdad y lejanía.

Bajando las escaleras con un poco de té, la hermana de Jammaletthe nos acompañó al sótano donde ella tenía guardada su computadota.

I.- Así que mi adorable hermana fue atrapada por So...

H.- Así es... (Toma una taza)

I.- No comprendo para qué So la quiere, digo... de los cuatro ella es la más débil...

Y.- ¿Cómo que Maru es la más débil?

I.- Así es, de los cuatro hermanos que somos, Jammaletthe es la más débil, nunca quiso entrenar, nunca desarrolló un sello, creo... creo que la única vez que se decidió a entrenar, un demonio la atrapó... o.o no sabía que siguiera viva...

J.- Lamento decepcionarte, pero creo que en todo caso si la asesinó...

I.- (Se sienta) Explícate.

D.- Hasta donde conocemos la historia, Jam nos comentó que ella había sido atrapada por un demonio cuando ella estaba entrenando con su sensei...

I.- Si, eso es lo que conozco de la historia...

D.- Si, permíteme terminar... ella cuando fue atrapada, el demonio la calentó mucho para asesinarla, ella pasó cerca de 20 años con él...

I.- Pues siempre supe que ella tenía un cierto carisma para caer bien... o.o ¿Pero tanto tiempo?

H.- La idea es que Maru... digo... Jam, terminó siendo entrenada por éste demonio dentro de las artes oscuras y la entrenó para que fuera su sucesora...

I.- Eso quiere decir que el poder de Jammaletthe ha aumentado considerablemente... Pero aún así no comprendo por qué So la quiere...

Y.- (Susurrándole a Jorge) ¿So...?

J.- Creo es el diminutivo del hermano de Jam...

H.- No comprendo... ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes...? Maru prácticamente nos envió para acá...

I.- Pero¿para qué la computadora los querría enviar hacia acá...?

D.- La computadora no nos envió, la que nos envió fue Maru...

I.- ¬¬ ¿Y quién es Maru?...

Y.- Pues... Maru...

I.- Me confunden!!!!!

V.- Yo puedo explicarlo... Jammaletthe combatió con Héctor en el último combate mortal que se organizó antes de que, bueno... estos combates se impidieran...

I.- (Levantándose con una cara de espanto volteando a ver a Héctor) La mataste...

H.- o.ò Es una broma¿verdad?

I.- ¿...?

V.- Maru ganó... y fue juzgada bajo ese hecho...

I.- QUIÉN ES MARU!!!!!!!

V.- Lo siento... quiero corregirme... Jammaletthe ganó el combate cuando asesinó a Héctor y la juzgaron por haberlo hecho...

I.- Ya veo... jamás creí que ella llegaría a hacer algo así... siempre fue demasiado miedosa.

-Recuerdo-

_I.- ¿Qué haces, Jammaletthe?  
J.- Estoy terminando de tender esta ropa... n.n_

_I.- OK._

_J.- ¿Tú, qué haces?_

_I.- Acabo de llegar de mi entrenamiento._

_S.- ¿Qué hacen pequeñas?_

_I.- Miro a Jammy cómo tiende la ropa._

_J.- Yo sólo hablo con ella._

_(Se escucha un estruendo en la parte norte del palacio)_

_S.- Eso fue uno de nivel muy bajo._

_J.- No es verdad..._

_I. y S.- ô.o ¿...qué?_

_J.- Que no es de nivel bajo... n.n ... (Recoge la canasta de ropa) n.n Es simplemente un mutante, puede alterar su poder y su energía. Es complicado si no le prestas atención a su centro de poder que debe encontrarse justo entre sus dos ojos y como a un ángulo de depresión de 12 milímetros, justo aquí (toca un punto en su rostro) n.n ..._

_S.- ¿Cómo es que sabes tú eso?_

_J.- o.o ...pues porque la otra ves lo leí en uno de los libros de ella. (Señala a la hermana)_

_S.- Como sea... es mejor apurarnos porque si no, van a hacer un escándalo... corre._

_I.- Si... quédate aquí, Jammaletthe..._

_J.- Claro... n.n_

_(Espalda con espalda) S.- ¿Estás bien, Imleth?_

_I.- Si... pero... ¿de dónde salen tantos?_

_S.- Debe de haber un centro o un núcleo de energía de donde salgan, ya sabes, un portal..._

_I.- ¿Tú crees que la dimensión sur ya halla entrado a esta?_

_S.- Si es así, que La Diosa nos ampare de lo que tarde en atravesarnos..._

_.- Alguien me dijo que los guardianes de aquí eran más poderosos._

_I.- ¿Puedo?_

_S.- Es tuyo..._

_I.- (Tomando su espada con el brazo izquierdo se abalanza contra el demonio y lo atraviesa justo en el punto que Jammaletthe había marcado dejando salir una semilla justo en la punta de la espada) ¿Qué es esto...? (La semilla explota dejando inconsciente a Imileth)_

_J.- ¿Estás bien...? n.n_

_I.- Jammaletthe..._

_J.- Hiciste lo que te dije, pero olvidaste purificar la semilla antes de liberar su poder..._

_I.- ¿Cómo es que ella...¿Qué rayo...s¿A qué se refiere? Jammy... ¿qué...?_

_I.- Mira, él es mi sensei, el anciano número uno, él es el más sabio y fuerte de todos los ancianos._

_J.- Mucho gusto... n.n ...mi nombre es Jammaletthe. (Reverencia) _

_U.- Dime uno... n.n_

_J.- DETENTE!!!!!!!! TOT_

_U.- (Atándola con miles de hilos sujetos en la nada y con una enorme descarga eléctrica constante contra el cuerpo de Jammaletthe) Libérate._

_J.- BASTA!!!!!!_

_U.- Libérate._

_J.- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_U.- Entonces te quedarás ahí... (Media vuelta y se retira)_

_I.- Deberías atacarlo si él te lo pide. (Curando las heridas de Jammaletthe en la cama)  
J.- Claro que no._

_I.- Terminará asesinándote si no lo haces...  
(Gritos)  
I.- ¿Qué es eso?  
J.- No lo sé..._

_I.- Siempre sabes qué es... dime qué es..._

_J.- No lo sé... no puedo ver nada..._

_I.- ¿Me vas a enviar a ciegas...?_

_J.- No veo nada... en serio, no sé qué será._

_(Arrojada por la puerta de la habitación la madre de las dos y dejándose mostrar la figura de un varón de edad ya avanzada)  
.- De acuerdo... es verdad, ella fue una buena rival, pero necesita ayuda._

_I.- (Sacando su espada por delante) ¡¡¿Quién te crees para hacerle eso a mi madre?!!_

_.- Ella me atacó a mí primero, yo sólo quería los papiros del templo este._

_I.- ¿Para qué los quieres?_

_.- ¿Guardiana?_

_I.- ¿Qué quieres con esos papiros?_

_.- Los papiros del inicio de los templos, no para nada, es sólo que busco una información que no viene en los papiros de los inicios de los tiempos, no en los que se dejan al alcance de la gente._

_I.- Jammaletthe... llévate a mamá. Yo me encargo de él._

_J.- Si... (Se levanta y carga a su madre cruzándose un brazo tras ella)_

_.- Detente..._

_I.- Déjala en paz._

_.- Ella es más poderosa que tú... me interesa combatir con ella.  
I.- Por favor, Jammy ni siquiera sabe sostener un arma, no puedes decir que ella es más poderosa que yo, algo en tu sistema debe de estar mal._

_.- (La atraviesa y ataca de frente a Jammaletthe)_

_En décimas de segundos la madre de Jammaletthe se pone a mitad del ataque y detiene con las dos manos el ataque— Corre, Jammynth..._

_J.- o.o Pero..._

_-Llévatela, Imineth._

_I.- Madre..._

_-Ahora!!!!_

_I.- De acuerdo... (Toma a Jammaletthe de la cintura y la jala fuera de la habitación a gran velocidad) Quédate aquí, Jammy... Voy a regresar con mamá._

_J.- De acuerdo..._

_I.- (Le regala una ligera mirada de desprecio y sale a gran velocidad)_

_(La escena se muestra en un pasillo del palacio)_

_X.- ¿Qué le pasó?_

_Y.- Pues, un demonio de gran nivel atacó y los varones habían salido a cerrar las barreras que se estaban abriendo y le tocó a la guardiana del templo defender el palacio._

_X.- Te refieres a Imineth... Pero si es una chica muy fuerte._

_Y.- De hecho, la que defendió el templo fue la sacerdotisa suprema._

_X.- ¿Su majestad defendió el templo?..._

_Y.- No fue suficiente. _

_X.- ¿No...¿La guardiana murió...?_

_Y.- Al parece que si. El juzgado está tratando de controlar al padre mientras encuentran una manera sencilla de poder dar santo sepulcro y cazar al demonio responsable. Pero tal parece que el demonio fue asesinado por alguien más, pero... no estaba presente alguien más que sus hijos._

_X.- Eso quiere decir que alguno de sus hijos es más fuerte que su madre... Es un gran prospecto de guardián._

_(En el jardín se muestra la imagen de Imineth abrazando a Jammaletthe)_

-Fin del recuerdo-

I.- Su terror al combate siempre fue algo muy notable.

H.- No tenía la menor idea de que ella era una niña miedosa... o.o

I.- Pues lo era...

(Todos voltean a ver a Jammaletthe)

Jam.- A mí no me digan nada... -.- Es más, ni me vean, que yo no sé nada.

D.- La idea aquí es saber si ya está todo claro.

I.- Si, de hecho, creo que ya entendí la situación. Mi hermana le puso Maru a su computadora, y el nombre de la reencarnación de mi hermana es Maru.

D.- Si, en esencia, eso es.

I.- Bastante difícil de entender.

V.- No mucho si uno le presta un poco de atención.

I.- Bien, a ser honesta, no creo que mi hermano le haga algo a Jammy.

J.- ¿Por qué cree eso?

I.- Es simple, es su hermano.

H.- Yo lo vi muy decidido a matarla.

I.- Si, no mata, es parte de las creencias y éticas de un rey.

Todos- ¿Rey?

J.- o.o Por lo visto no lo saben, Imineth, es mejor no decirles nada.

Y.- ¿Decirnos qué?

I.- Es verdad... o.o es mejor dejarlo así. De cualquier manera, si ustedes desean ir para con So yo les puedo ayudar.

D.- Gracias...

I.- Sólo crucen la puerta verde del segundo pasillo dentro de la habitación de Jammy.

V.- ¿La qué de dónde?

I.- ¿Nunca han entrado a su habitación?

D.- Su habitación siempre está vacía, es en extremo pequeña, sólo tiene una cama y una computadora.

I.- Extraño... creí que al menos habría desarrollado la habilidad de poder caminar Interdimensionalmente, digo... ustedes dicen que tiene un graaaaaaaan poder.

H.- Puertas¿verdad?... ¿Tú tienes?

I.- Claro... -.-

Y.- ¿Entonces qué tanto buscamos? Usemos tus puertas.

I.- ¿Qué te hace creer que te lo permitiré?

Y.- Dijiste lo de las puertas, que nos ayudarías, y, por sobre todo, que tú tenías. ¿Qué hay de malo en que nos ayudes¿Dónde está el problema?

I.- No quiero, es simple.

H.- (Se pone de pie) Ayúdanos...

I.- o.o ...bueno pues. Así por las buenas, claro que si.

Las siguientes tres horas fueran muy extrañas, una de las tantas razones por las cuales ella no deseaba ayudarnos a cruzar las puertas fue que sus puertas estaban del otro lado del limbo en el que ella estaba viviendo. Había que cruzar algunos guardianes y edificios de revisión. En todo el sentido de la expresión era una puerta, una puerta cualquiera de color verde la que pretendían abrir. Para abrir esa puerta era necesaria una llave común. Creo que pocos entenderían lo frustrante y realmente complejo de éste asunto, muchos esperarían una puerta majestuosa, con grandes ornamentas, y una llave tan grande que tendrías que cargarla con las dos manos, pero no... era una puerta común que se abría como cualquier otra, y pese a lo que muchos creeríamos, que esa puerta estaría secreta y fríamente custodiada, mejor poseía un letrero que decía: "Unidimensión". Imineth amablemente nos abrió la puerta y nos dijo con cierta seriedad que debíamos usar un tipo de vestimenta y que no pronunciáramos palabra alguna, ya que si se nos ocurría hablar, el hecho de que nuestras voces no concordaran con la armonía de ese mundo, sería razón suficiente como para despertar las sospechas de la gente que ahí vivía y alterar a los guardianes, quienes poseían el poder de los dioses y la capacidad de destruirnos. Creo que en ese momento, pocos le creíamos las capacidades tan extraordinarias que nos decía de ese mundo y, por sobre todo, el hecho de que esa gente fuera tan explícita con el tipo de entes, puros o impuros, que entraban a su mundo. De lo que si estoy enteramente convencido es que... en la mente de todos estaba el hecho de que si Jammaletthe era todo lo que la hermana nos había dicho y que la gente que vivía en ese lugar era tal cual la describían, se entendería perfectamente el comportamiento de la primera mencionada.

Fuimos cuidadosos. Día a día, paso a paso, lo que hacíamos era pensado por más de una mente. Y sin suerte alguna, no pudimos encontrarla. Sea lo que sea, ella no se encontraba ahí. Si su hermana nos había mandado a ese lugar, creo que simplemente lo hizo por corrernos de su casa. Era el reino de So, es verdad, pero él no estaba ahí.

* * *

n.n Muchas gracias por los dos reviews que me mandaron n.n este fic tiene, hasta ahora, registrados 20 Hits, asi que para el tiempo que lleva publicado no esta nada mal n.n

**luminos**- Ah, si, aja, pues, gracias por el review uou y, sinceramente, no me interesa retomar nada, mi vida podrida esta perfectamente bien asi uou ademas, algo va a pasar o ya paso y a penas estoy por tomar eso en cuenta.

Rozze Casper- Ehm... de hecho, si mi amiga se entera de que estoy publicando esto de seguro ahora si me mata xDU sie, el otro dia puso una espada en mi cuello por darle su mail a un tipo al que actualmente ambas odiamos x.x no se porque a mi si me puso la espada en el cuello y a el no ¬.¬ bueno, espero que te haya gustado n.n hasta la proxima!! nOn


End file.
